ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Auroral Alicorn
How do you know it's indeed an HNM like Dark Ixion and not a friendly? --Melios 22:49, 8 September 2008 (UTC) Its only just been found after today's update, so I placed it as a monster NM vs. NPC or normal monster. Unfortunately the person who found Auroral Alicorn did not post if he/she could /check it, and see if it check as "Impossible to Gauge" or not. It displays behavior similar to Dark Ixion, regarding its actions when a campaign battle starts. Also, people cannot engage it, but they can however trade it and cast Cure spells on it. When Curing magic is cast on it, the message "The creature whinnies contentedly." appears on the screen. I'm in the process of adding the little information available, to the creature's page. -- 22:54, 8 September 2008 (UTC) Update- sometimes depops when Campaign Battle starts, instead of running away. Is not tradable, at this time. Does not have a horn. At least, hasn't been seen with a horn as of yet. Current speculations is its either a new freelance, new NM, or possibly our first look at a new Avatar. Personally, I find it similar to the Dark Rider that appears in ToAU areas. -- 23:05, 8 September 2008 (UTC) Haha! I found the .dat information for the new scholar freelance. Here is what he has to say on Auroral Alicorn. "Current taxonomy teaches us that at presentaru, the monoceros family contains few known specimens. Those that are classified exhibit great horn spire-wires jutting from their majestic heads, and are either born of light, or of darkness. An influx of eyewitness accounts in recent days all point to the undeniable existence of the beastaru named Dark Ixion. Tempered like a storm and ever wary, both allies and beastmen alike tend to keep their distance. The other is dubbed Auroral Alicorn, and exhibits a brilliantaru shade of white and a calm, gentle demeanor. The two couldn't be more dissimilar-wimilar. Though almost never seen in the wild prior to the war, Auroral Alicorn has recently been sighted in Jugner Forest, some say nursing wounds." I can take that to mean it'll only spawn in Jugner. Also, given the spot it appears in, it seems it's a freelancer... --Urth 23:36, 8 September 2008 (UTC) Most guesses on Blue Gartr Forums also imply its a Freelancer. It seems to clash with the fact it runs away from Campaign Battles. Giving rise to this theory: Horn must be repaired in order for it to stay... Or will flee if not allied. -- 23:50, 8 September 2008 (UTC) Changed the page to an NPC page. Having issues with the category tag...it won't work for me even though I'm using the correct one. Also! Since Freelance NPC's are "influenced", I am guessing that Auroral ALicorn is influenced by Cures, since no one can seem to do anything else to it. -- 00:06, 9 September 2008 (UTC) Hmmm... it's just a theory, but has someone tried to trade a Dark Ixion Horn to it? --Demii-chan 09:26, 9 September 2008 (UTC) : Confirmed that nothing happens when trading the horn to it, same with throwing Stygian Ash or trying both at the same time --Vasante 09:34, 9 September 2008 (UTC) *Removed the "Cannot be checked unlike Dark Ixion" text. There are screenshots showing that Auroral Alicorn checks as "Impossible to gauge". See Auroral Alicorn for a screenshot. -- 02:54, 10 September 2008 (UTC) Locations Just had a quick look over some of the past area dats and Auroral Alicorn is in them. Those I checked include: Sauromugue Champaign (S), Rolanberry Fields (S) and even The Eldieme Necropolis (S). Its behaviour and lack of horn lead me to believe that it stays in Jugner Forest (S) until is is "recruited" as a Freelance, at which point it will (possibly) regain its horn and help in battles. -- Aequis 17:06, 9 September 2008 (UTC) I doubt Auroral Alicorn would repair its horn just because it becomes allied to a nation. Personally, I think we need to find a way to repair its horn before it became allied with you. --Nahara 21:08, 9 September 2008 (UTC) I think healing it is helping to repair it's horn, and that it'll join whichever nation healed it the most. --Urth 21:27, 9 September 2008 (UTC) The fact that you can cure it and nothing else, and that it checks impossible to gage confirms that it's an npc. All campaign npc's are like this. However, aren't all freelancer's green text npc's before recruitment? Not white? (could be wrong). Also, if you can cure it, can you also cast protect/shell etc.? Anything else you can cast on it? Maybe it's lightning based like dark ixion and needs someone to cast burst II on it to cure it's horn? <_< --Blazza 04:40, 10 September 2008 (UTC) Maybe Dark Ixion and Auroral Alicorn fight each other when met and we have to keep Auroral Alicorn alive and help he get an Horn then ? Just my theroy. Eggmantash (^^) : Good theory, but this NPC seems to be more campaign related, whereas Dark Ixion is just a normal NM. It's in Windy Water's s as of me typing this on Lakshami. It also hasnt moved for a good 30 minutes from its same spot * Saw it in Xarcarbad! --Killercat Bis 21:30, September 14, 2009 (UTC) * I found it in East Ronfaure (S). I guess it could be almost anywhere in the past --Lord0din69 01:08, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Campaign Battles I have seen it in a campaign battle in Sauromugue Champaign (S) on the Valefor server. It attacked and destroyed an entire group of yagudo BLMs, and it used an ability that gave everyone near it a regen effect, I didn't see a name for this ability, but I have alot of char filters on. --Leane 23:11, 15 September 2008 (UTC) doesn't appear to have a hp bar. atleast it didn't when i saw it fighting in west saruta. i had filters on so i didna se the name of it, but it uses a charge attack that knocks the beastmen back quite a ways. Ryeshinyih 08:10, 16 September 2008 (UTC) **Its HP bar only shows when its horn is broken, like Dark Ixion. If its horn is intact, it has no HP bar. -- 03:03, 17 September 2008 (UTC) Today I witnessed Auroral Alicorn in Campaign in East Ronfaure (S). A few minutes after the Campaign ended I spotted Dark Ixion on the same zone. My guess is that there's a link. An earlier post mentioned that Dark Ixion disappears during Campaign. I'm going with the hypothesis that having Auroral Alicorn appear in the zone's Campaign serves as notification that Dark Ixion is in the zone. -- Epoch 23:45, 5 October 2008 (UTC) I saw it in Jugner Forest S today. Just wanted to add that my Invisible didn't drop when I healed it... --Erishkigal 02:53, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Spotted in East RonfaureS during Campaign on 5/29/09 on Valefor sever. horn was not broken, and it was assisting in the fight. --ArwenUndomiel 20:28, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Doesn't Check as Anything When it has the green font name, it doesn't check as anything. Just like the rest of the CB units. --Lord0din69 18:55, November 14, 2009 (UTC) *Only when a CB starts and name font becomes white then it checks as Impossible to Gauge just like the rest of the freelancers in CB. --Lord0din69 18:58, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Historical Background *The historical background section is kind of ridiculous. I highly doubt its name is in reference to atheism, and it's pretty obvious they just meant it as a light unicorn, as opposed to Dark Ixion, the dark unicorn.